


Sometimes it feels like the Skye is falling (you always pick up the pieces)

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Anywhere under the Skye [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Each chapter will be half a season, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Not by charecters of course that would be crazy, POV Second Person, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Skye is a baby right now and needs love, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, So this will cover canon, Some trauma discussed, fanfiction is cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Alternatively titled Skye getting adopted over the course of four seasonsWell I'm finally caught up to canon. Currently I've seen up to season five so this only has eight chapters but hopefully it will be all 14 eventually. I'm loving writing this and I hope you'll like to read it. A bit angsty but y'nno.You don't have to read the other works in this series but they are backstory for Skye so if you want to I'd recommend reading them (shameless plug for own work)
Relationships: Ace Peterson & Mike Peterson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mike Peterson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Miles Lydon & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Miles Lydon/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Series: Anywhere under the Skye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sometimes it feels like the Skye is falling (you always pick up the pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter kinda sucks but the second is better.

You’re in your van and you’re saying they’ll never find you, and even if they find you they can’t silence you and all you mean is that you don’t have anything left to lose. A man opens your van door and you say hey stupidly, because of course Shield, the ones who hid your parents from you, are the ones who come for you after you talk to Mike. 

You go with them because hacking into Shield will be easier from the inside but you stay on guard because who knows what they might do, these people who make files and people disappear. 

You get on the bus and you don’t show your cards and then Coulson injects Ward with truth serum and you have so many questions but you don’t ask the one that matters most. You don’t want to show your cards and Ward probably doesn’t know who your parents are anyway. 

You go on a mission and it’s exciting until you get kidnapped but it turns out alright. You ride with Coulson and you think that to him Lola is like your van is to you, a safe haven. He invites you to join the team and you agree, but you know you aren’t really a part of it.

Fitzsimmons are one person but also two separate people, but they certainly act like one so you decide that’s good enough. They look as lost as you feel, so you laugh with them for a moment. You set up a room and remind yourself that this is temporary. Don't get attached. Get the file and get out. 

Coulson wants you to help cover things up and this is everything you’ve worked against but you need to know. 

You help blow up a plane, and you make a dartboard with Fury’s face where the fish tank would have gone, and you try to remember you can’t stay and they won’t like the real you. 

You get training from Ward and he tells you that there will be a defining point where you will commit or quit and you stop yourself from saying you aren’t even really involved and instead deflect. He tells you about his childhood and you don’t say _Sucks to be you,_ and you don’t say _You think that’s bad?,_ and you start trying harder, just so you’ll have the skills. 

Quinn tells you the only reason Shield took you in is because you don’t have anyone to hold on too and you’ll be useful to them, like he thinks you don’t know that. 

Coulson talks about his first protege and you don’t know what you’re feeling but it’s confusing and you’re only jealous because of the way he said you’re nothing like her before gushing. Nothing more. 

You say it wasn’t as bad as mom and dad fighting downstairs because they behave like an old married couple and you think May is Chinese and it isn't too far of a stretch to pretend that you’ve found your parents after all. You hope you can look back on this some day and laugh about how you just knew. 

You know you probably won’t.

You sleep with Miles, and then May is there, and you feel bad you got caught, and Coulson is standing there looking so disappointed, and you think maybe you feel bad for doing it too. You tell him the truth about how you met Miles, and you think he reads between the lines and sees that you needed someone to hold onto. He still looks disappointed and when you say that you’re sorry you mean it. None of them trust you now, and for most people you would tell them to never trust anyone, but Fitzsimmons are a pair of puppies kicked for the first time ,and Ward handcuffs you, and you wonder if their trust is worth more than Miles. You have to remind yourself what you’re looking for. You aren’t looking for friends, you’re looking for your family. 

It turns out Miles betrayed everything you thought he stood for and you blink away the tears. You felt safe with him but you should have known better than to feel safe anywhere. 

You give Coulson the flash drive because this is him giving you a chance and you tell him about the redacted Shield document. He says he can help and you accept his punishment and you ignore the voice that tells you he’ll never trust you again. You ignore the voice that says you don’t deserve to be trusted.

You joke around with the team because you aren’t hiding anything anymore, and so maybe Coulson will come through on his promise and you won’t have to betray them again. Jemma’s impression of Ward makes you laugh and you _don’t_ let yourself wonder if you can stay after you find the information.

Simmons is infected with an alien virus and you hate that all you can do is hack, Ward jumps out of a plane to save her and you wonder if you’ve hurt them too much for someone to save you.

There was a mission and you want to know more but then you don’t have the clearance. It was just a nuisance until Fitz and Ward left and you can't know how they are. 

You tell yourself you hate seeing Jemma without her other half and that’s why you decide to help. It doesn’t hurt that it will take your mind off how the hub is constantly reminding you of your betrayal. You ask Coulson but he doesn’t say anything and you hate how sad Jemma looks. Jemma says she likes following the rules, but then she likes Fitz more and she’ll do anything for him. It’s Jemma’s first time breaking the rules and you wonder how long you had that innocence in your eyes. She says it’s fun but for you it wasn’t a game and you can’t help but feel a bit jealous. Then she shoots Sitwell and you wonder if you made a wrong decision. 

You give up the information on that document, the one that could find your parents, to find out more about what Fitz and Ward are doing and it was the right decision when you learn they have no extraction. It was worth it when Coulson learned that too. You join May, Jemma, and then Coulson and you think this is what it means to be happy. The team is back together and Jemma’s happy, and you joke with Ward. 

Coulson comes up to your room and you don’t flinch because footsteps coming up to a bedroom can only mean one thing. You don’t flinch because you've memorized the sounds of Coulson’s footsteps the same as you memorize everyone's. You apologize and then Coulson tells you he found the document and you forget how to breathe. He says a woman dropped you off and you know it must be your mother. Coulson apologies for not having more but at that moment he could ask you for almost anything and you’d do it. 

Wad touches the staff and he goes crazy and you feel like you felt when you were seven and Mr. McGuire was swinging his arms and you didn’t know how to dodge yet. You get back to the bus, and Grant is angry, and you are scared, and you hate it. You tell him you’re there and he yells at you and it shouldn’t hurt you this much because it’s been years and pain should go away with time. Jemma is almost crying, and Fitz is closed off, and you all agree not to talk about it. 

Ward grabs the staff again and you run after him because all anger does is cause pain and you think you care about him. You stand there until May pulls you back but you don’t like seeing his pain. When he drops it you run to him and you want to be able to help. 

When it's all over he apologizes and you accept and he asks if everything just rolls off your back. You could laugh at it, the idea you aren’t in pain but instead you tell him that raging doesn’t help and offer your shoulder to cry on. He doesn’t.

It seems like things are getting better though, Fitz and Jemma are telling you stories about things you missed from not going to the academy and you think this is their way of including you again. Then everything goes to shit.

You request to talk to Hannah because you know what it’s like to believe you’re being punished. Some of the nuns would tell you that the bad homes were your fault and it was hard not to believe them. You talk to her and you tell her about what sister McKenna said. She said God is love and you believed her. She was fired after less than a year but she would always sneak food to the little kids. You don’t believe in God now, but you believe if there is one then that God is love. May relieves you of your position and you warn her not to hurt Hannah because you know what she did in Bahrain. You help Coulson and then you get the real story of what happened in Bahrain and you think maybe everyone on that bus is hiding pain. 

You tuck Hannah in and you go tell Coulson that May isn’t a lost cause. You tell him that and a little of you is saying you aren't either. He tells you you’re good at figuring out people too and you don’t say it’s from a lifetime of learning who’ll hurt you. He says he wanted you to pay attention because someday you might be the best at the job and you think maybe this is his way of acknowledging you weren’t just talking about May. 

The team plays scrabble and you’ve never played before- only watched a family play happily while you sat on the side. It feels good to check if aglet is a word and hear everyone's protests. It feels good to see Fitz covered in shaving cream. You think this is what a home feels like but you can’t ignore the bracelet on your wrist. 

You look through the database of agents and your heart falls every time someone isn’t your mom. Coulson told May to look through the files and you’re only a little pissed that he betrayed your trust.

Mike Peterson comes on board and Jemma makes a pointed comment about opening doors to people with questionable track records, and you can’t find fault in her words so you pretend they don’t sting. 

You’re sitting there working on the list of potential moms, and May comes in so you thank her because she has no obligation to help, but then she shuts you down. You get back to work.

You talk to Mike- He says he and his son are a team and he’d do anything for him. You hope your parents feel the same way when you find them. 

May says something about the truth and then she tells you you shouldn’t just be here to find your parents. You’d let it roll off if it wasn't what you’d been thinking since you joined. They’re a team and you just want to use them. You rip up the papers and you aren’t crying, and maybe this will mean the team won’t hate you anymore. You don’t cry because you’ve lost everything. You don’t cry because you are so close to your parents but it’s clear May doesn’t think you should find them. You don’t cry because this bus has been feeling like a home but you need to not get attached. 

Mike and his son are reunited and you breathe a sigh of relief. Then they take Coulson and you jump out of the car and grab Ace, and then Mike gets blown up and you mourn him, and you mourn the fact another child is an orphan.

Coulson is gone and you feel so lost.

Hand wants you off the plane and Ward stands up for you, but May votes you off, and then the team, the amazing beautiful team that is Ward and Fitzsimmons sneaks you off, and you make a note that you really need to work with Jemma on lying. 

You steal May’s identity because fair’s fair and also she might be the most badass person you know. Mr. Rathman is a snake but you don’t care about that, you just want Coulson back. You tell him kids need someone to look up to and you don’t picture Coulson in your head. 

Coulson was held in a ghost town and he’s hurt but you’re there and he’s saying your name and he’s alive.

May compliments your jacket and you hope she never knows you pretended to be her.

Coulson's okay and you don’t know what to say and then he removes the bracelet, and who makes the password ‘Disengage bracelet?’ You ask him about what he was saying because when someone says please let me die that never means good things. He brushes you off and you’re worried but you also feel happy to not have a constant metal reminded of what you’ve done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and Comment it makes my life complete!


End file.
